This invention is related to name plates, and more particularly to a name plate in which a glass prism is mounted on a mirror having a mirrored surface spaced the thickness of the mirror from the bottom face of the prism. Several images of an exhibit on one face of the prism can be viewed through another prism face depending upon the direction of the user's line of sight and the prism.